


The Cat's Trip

by Aph_Shoyo_Hinata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It's actually okay, M/M, This isn't something sad, here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aph_Shoyo_Hinata/pseuds/Aph_Shoyo_Hinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma's thoughts during his walk to Hinata's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat's Trip

Kenma wondered down the narrow streets, passing shops, animals, and people. Of course he avoided eye contact with anyone; it was too awkward to look at strangers. He liked to stay in his own bubble, and he was sure that if he made eye contact with someone, they would think that was an invitation to come and talk. Okay, he didn’t think that everyone would do that, just the people like Shouyou. But, then again, there’s no one quite like Shouyou. At least, that’s what Kenma thought. He had a backpack strapped to his back, inside contained the chargers to his game and phone, and of course some changes of clothes. He was actually headed to Shouyou’s place now. He looked down at the screen of his phone; he had gotten directions from the orange haired boy earlier. He wasn’t used to this, being from the city and all. 

The bus ride was nothing to complain about, then again, it was nothing to brag about either. It smelt of…well, everything, from cheap teas to tacky overpowering colognes/perfumes. Kenma didn’t really pay attention to the people though, too busy texting his spiker friend to care about some strangers that he didn’t even know. The energetic boy’s texts always did make him smile; they could range from a simple ‘Hi.’ To questions like: ‘Do you think snails have feelings?’ But, Kenma never once complained and only answered the odd questions honestly. Pictures were exchanged as well, mostly selfies from Shouyou, and funny glitches in games from Kenma. 

The elder’s thoughts were interrupted by a text from Shouyou. ‘Are you close yet???’ A small smile grazed the male’s lips for he could practically hear the whining. Without missing a beat, Kenma responded. ‘Almost.’ He them became a bit anxious, was that reply to fast? No, it would be fine. He shook his head a bit to rid of the thoughts. Why was he worried anyway? Shouyou didn’t care about that. He didn’t care about anything really, from what Kenma could tell, everything slid off like water off a duck’s back. That’s what Kenma liked about him; nothing was a big problem to the younger male. Everything could be solved if you just believed. 

Childish.

That was the first word that popped into his mind. Though, it wasn’t a bad thing. It was good to have some happy energy around, but, Kenma knew that simply believing wouldn’t get you anywhere. Work. Work is what got you to the top. You had to strategize, learn about your opponents. Though, he knew that Shouyou did train, it was obvious. Mostly because he always talked about it.

Kenma hummed lightly as he received another message. “Hm?” With a few presses of his screen, he was able to view it. 

‘Are you close?’ The message was enough to make the teen smile. Shouyou was waiting, for /him/. That in itself made something in the boy’s chest flutter. He walked a bit faster, hanging his screen once more to return to the map, and there it was, only a block or so away. It took all of Kenma’s strength to not smile as he walked. The sound of past footsteps caused him to look up, a gasp escaping him as he suddenly got jumped on by his orange haired friend, making him drop his cell phone on the ground. 

“Kenma!” The boy beamed, his smile like a delicately made painting that made the taller of the two want to stare at it forever. “Oh no!” He suddenly shouted, releasing Kenma from his embrace and bending down a bit to pick up the now scratched phone from the ground.

“Kenma, I’m so sorry!” He cried out, clearly fearful of what the other might say or do. Kenma reached out a bit and gently grabbed his phone from the other’s grasp, examining it. It was just a few surface scratches that could be easily fixed for a few bucks. “It’s alright, Shouyou.”He responded with a light smile grazing his lips. He seemed more than happy with the elder’s answer, jumping up with his usual bright smile. “Whoo~! Now let’s go! I got a lot of cool stuff that we can do!” He announced, gripping the elder’s wrist and pulling him along. 

‘This is going to be a long sleepover.’ He thought, but the small smile never left his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I know it's not great and I know that I have a long ways to go before I can consider myself a decent writer! But,I await your feedback!


End file.
